Shake It Up Sister!
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: What if CeCe had a older sister. How would have things gone different with her there.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: ok I a doing my own version of the show with CeCe having a older sister so

it is not going to go as the show does to a t so if you don't like then don't

read and yes it is a Gunther story to so get over it. Also is been a while since I wanted or had energy to write a fan fiction to bear with me till I get back and maybe this will help me to get back to writing my other stories. So check those out if you want.

The sun shone brilliantly on an early morning in Chicago. The birds where singing, adults where commuting from their home to their jobs. The sky was a cheerful blue with little clouds to block the sun's rays. In the Jones's apartment a petite girl with red hair what seem to glow even brighter with her pale skin was dancing while kitchen TV in the kitchen on her favorite show Shake It Up Chicago. Raven lend against the door frame shaking her dark head at her little sister. Her blue eyes followed her sisters every move.

"_If only CeCe would put as much energy into other things besides dancing then she would so have it made_." She thought as she watched arm clad in yellow and white shirt wave around the air as the green vest twirled around her body. Light jeans and boots becoming a blur with each movement. Raven looked down to her own black and red Emily the Strange Team Strange woman's football tee with a picture of Emily the Strange in the middle of the words Team Strange, distressed light blue boot cut jeans, and black and white converse shoes. If you would take a good look at them you would have never known that they where sisters or even knew each other by their fashion sense. Raven pushed herself away from the door and walked into the kitchen.

"So CeCe how did Rocky and you do yesterday with your dancing for money?" Raven asked her sister as she got a power bar from the cabinet. CeCe whipped her head around to give her a look.

"You wanna know what happen. The only thing someone gave was a dime and then someone else stole that. How can Rocky and I get cell phones if no one give. What happens to the world if no one gives to the needy." CeCe ranted. Raven rolled her eyes.

"CeCe starving kid in third world countries are needy. Rocky and you being cell

phone-less not needy." CeCe made a face as their mother walked in to the kitchen already dressed in her cop uniform. Her long red hair looked very intense against the blue and black of her uniform. She walked over to the TV and turned it off as CeCe ran to the window in the living room, suck her head out, and yelled up at her best friend Rocky Blue that school starts in twenty minutes. Then their mom opened the kitchen window and yelled at CeCe.

"Quit yelling your gonna wake the whole neighborhood." CeCe looked at her then raised a finger to her lips and shhes her mother.

"Did you shh me?" she called back. Raven tried not to spit out her water she had

been drink while this was happing.

"_Note to self when parents act like their kids don't drink or eat anything or else it might be your death_.." Raven thought as she ran to the sink and spit out her water and taking a deep breath.

"Well I wouldn't have to yell if…" CeCe stared only to be cut off.

"Only I had a cell phone." their mother said. CeCe pouted.

"It's not fair Raven has a cell phone why can't I have one." she wined.

"Well your sister has cheerleading, track, she tutors after school, volunteer work, and her after school job . She needs one because she sometimes has to be out late at

night and I feel safer knowing she can call me. Where have to be home before the street lights come on." she explained as she grabbed a cup of coffee Raven poured and fixed for her in her travel mug.

"Thanks Rai." she said as she took a sip. CeCe walked over and sat down at the

table.

"Ok then Georgia if that what it takes I will join as many clubs as her too get a

cell phone." she said with a smile and nodded. Before Georgia could reply Rocky stepped in from the living room window.

"CeCe you are way to lazy for that." The dark skinned with light brown haired teen said as the rest nodded.

"Well I got to run love you. Don't call me Georgia its mom to you." Georgia called as she walked out the door.

"Love you too." they called before the door closed. Flynn waltzed in and sat

down at the table. He brown hair in this usual spiked up do which went well with his lightly tan skin. His dark blue shirt hidden by his read and white zipper jacket with some jean and sneakers.

"Can I have some toaster tarts?" he asked. CeCe looked shocked.

"Flynn those are ninety percent sugar." she stated with a look of disgust on her face as she saw Flynn's light up.

"Ohhhh do we have anything with a hundred percent sugar." he asked with a daydreamed happy look on his face.

"Yes, it called a plain old sugar and no you cant have it." Raven said as she started to look in the cabinet for a something for him to eat.

"We got five minutes to get to the train. Lets go." Rocky said jumping in. as he grabbed CeCe's arm trying to drag her out of the house.

"I can't I have to get some food in Flynn." she said as he pulled her arm out of her best friends hand.

"One minute breakfast." Rocky suggested with a smirk as she crossed her arms and looked over to Flynn who was making a face.

"Oh no not one minute breakfast.." He said as he made a run for it, but the girls where faster. CeCe and Rocky each grabbed an arm and dragged him back to the table and sat him down as they started the count down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 breakfast." They shouted. Well if CeCe didn't wake the whole neighborhood when she yelled I think they are up now with those two. Rocky let go and ran over to the blender as CeCe held on to Flynn.

"You hate me don't you." he asked looking at CeCe with plea in his brown eyes as Rocky got some cereal and milk and then added them into the blender. Then putting the lid on it and she hit the power snitch. Soon the cereal was no longer seen in the now mushy liquid.

"I want bacon." he said as she slapped his hand down on the table. CeCe walked over to Rocky.

"We don't have bacon." She told him as she got a ziplock bag.

"Why is there no bacon. I bust my butt in the third grade and all I ask for is a lousy strip of bacon ." he said with his hands in the air as Rocky pours the drink in the ziplock and CeCe zipped it close. Rocky gave it to Flynn.

"Here take it to go. You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day." she said as she dapped CeCe. Flynn made a im-going-to-be-sick face.

"It look like a bag of vomit." he said.

"Yes, but it's the most important bag of vomit of the day." CeCe said as she posed with Rocky. Raven rolled her eyes as she took two wrapped bars from the cabinet and walked over the to fridge and took out a milk box. CeCe and Rocky got their backpacks and headed out the door to try and catch their train.

"Come on Flynn I will walk you to school," Raven said as got hers and Flynn's backpacks and began walking out the door with him. Once they made it down stairs and passed a dumpster she took the bag from him and tossed it in. "Here Flynn eat this." She handed him two Cocoa puff cereal bars and a milk box.

"Thanks this is going to be way better then the vomit." he said as he thanked his older sister. She ruffled his hair as she watched him walk into his school's building and then turned to walk a few blocks to her high school. She didn't understand why CeCe and Rocky wanted to take the train to school when they could have taken the short cut that Raven and Flynn took everyday to get to school. It was creeper, way faster, and a way better than having some smelly old guy right up against you. To Raven trains where just gross she thought as she walked into school.

~later that day~

Raven walked out of English class only to see CeCe and Rocky acting all baby- ish to each other while talking to Deuce.

"_God what in the world is with these two. OMG what did they buy from him now?_" she thought as she walked over to the trio.

"Girl what did you buy from him now. Haven't you learned by now that he never has anything good." She said as she pointed to Deuce.

"Hey I got some good stuff. Here wanna buy a ticket to Lady Gaga?" The brunette haired tanned teen in a black leather jacket with head phones around his neck said as he showed her the tickets.

"No thanks if I want to see her I would go to the box office and buy them there." she said as watched her sister say she would kill Rocky to be on the show. She raised an eye brow. Deuce tried checking his watch.

"Hey what time do you got?" He asked when he couldn't find the time on all of his lame watches. CeCe and Rocky looked at their watched they buy from him a few months back.

"Eight" Rocky said.

"Fifteen." CeCe said. I always giggle at that. Rocky's watch has the big hand and CeCe had the little hand.

"Deuce just gave us a flyer for an audition for Shake It Up Chicago! They need background dancers." Rocky said and CeCe jumped in.

"For thirteen and up. We're thirteen." she said jumping up and down.

"I gotta go bye guys." Deuce said as he walked off not waiting for an answer. Just then the sparkle twins as Raven called them walked up to the trio in bright flashy outfits of baby blue, sliver, and back. Each with the first letter of their names on their shirts. Sincerely what is with those two. Something got to be wrong with them.

"Look peoples. I'm Gunther." the tall blonde guy said as they stopped in front of us.

"And I am Tinka." The blonde girl said.

"And we are the Hessenheffers." They together and they trough their hands up in the air and smiled so big that I thought their faces would slit in half.

"We know who you are, You two have been exchange students since the first grade." CeCe said with annoyed look on her face.

"And when do we get to exchange you back." Rocky said with a fake smile on her face.

"Guys once you been living here for a year or more you stop being exchange students and just become students once you become legal Americans." Raven piped up. Gunther looked over at her a smile a huge smile.

"Hey BAY-BEE!"

"Not even loser boy." Raven said rolling her eyes and getting a grossed out look on her face.

"I see you have a flyer for the Shake It Up Chicago local popular television dance program." Tinka said as she walked around her brother and up to CeCe and Rocky.

"We also have a flyer," Gunther said and he held up his only it was upside down. When he saw this he flipped it right side up. The trio just gave a WTF look as he continued "Now's the time to exit from the audition gracefully with your hang your heads like dogs. Roof Roff." The twins barked in their accents.

"_OMG there is something really wrong with those two. Always picking on my sister. You would think with those outfits and their accents you would think they would get picked on enough to know not to pick on others." _Raven thought as she looked at them.

"Wait a second Stinka." CeCe started, but Rocky jumped in.

"That was a good one." she said give CeCe a small five.

"I know right." CeCe said.

"Guys get back to what you where saying before any of us are late to our next class." Raven said tapping her foot.

"Why would we not audition for the show we are the best dancers in Chicago." CeCe said as she and Rocky leaned on each other with arms crossed.

"Don't be lonney- nutty your not even the best dancers in this hallway." Gunther said as the warning bell rang.

"Is that that bell for class or is it your cell phones that doesn't exist." she said as they pulled out their red blackberries.

"Text us." They shouted together as they walked away. Raven shook her head and made her way to class.

A/N ok this is the first chapter so I hope you like it. So check out my other stories for Gargoyles, Total Drama Island, and many more. Hope I can get chapter 2 out as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: ok here is chapter 2 so I hope you like this. I would like to thank LillyNBlossum45 and wildflowersneverwilt for their awesome reviews and this chapter is for them. Thanks again guys.

Raven laid on the couch with a book in her hands. Her long dark hair cascaded over the arm rest in a silky waterfall. A small black cat walked around the back of the couch and watched the small movement of Raven's hair with its green eyes. The cat slowly crept up, got on its hind legs, and started to bat at the hair. Raven laid the book on her stomach, sat up, and turned to look at what caused the disrupters and smiled at what she saw.

"Midnight come here you crazy little kitty." She said as she picked up the cat and place it on her chest as she laid back down. She began to rub the cats head with a smile. Midnight closed her eyes and began to purr as she rubbed her head against her owners hand. Just then the door slammed open and closed. Startled the cat jumped down and ran to hid. Raven sat up. put the book down on the coffee table, and watched as her sister stormed in and plopped down next to her.

"I froze I can't believe I froze in the spot light." she screamed as she throw her red head on the back of the couch.

"Ok, I was going to ask how it went, but thanks for just cutting to it. So tell me what happened exactly." Raven said and she moved some of CeCe's hair from her face.

"Ok, I doing great with the group dance and they even said I had the look, but when I came down to calling us one by one to do a solo spot like dance. Every one was doing great, but when it came my turn I couldn't dance I just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. So Rocky made it and I didn't." she said as she let out a sigh and leaned on her sister's shoulder. Raven placed her arm around her little sister. Sometimes it was kinda hard to be the big sister since they where only a year apart., but Raven was glade for these little moments when they can have a sister moment.

"Its going to be alright CeCe. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Sometimes thing we think we want isn't for us because something bigger and better is coming up. God does thing for a reason I mean he gave you the gift of dance so he must have something big in store for you." Raven said as she rubbed her sister's shoulder trying to make her feel better. CeCe sighed and looked at her sister as she reached over for a tissue.

"Yeah, you are right. This is some small bit job. Something else will come up like maybe being a dancer for Justin Bieber then he can see how cool and beautiful I am and then we can get married." CeCe said with a small smile. Raven rolled her eyes.

"_Get all I need is to have a boy that looks like a girl and sings like a girl as a brother-in-law._" Raven thought as she looked at her sister. She could never understand what in the world girls saw in him. He looks like an Aaron Carter wanna be.

"Well, I don't know about that, but mom is working late so how about we order pizza. We can each have our own my treat." Raven said as she pulled out her cell phone and started to dial Pizza Hut's number. CeCe smiled a little.

"Sounds great."

~The Next Day~

"I'm going mom." Raven heard CeCe call before she came into the kitchen followed by Flynn. Once Raven got into the kitchen she saw no sign of CeCe.

"She must have left with Rocky to go to the taping of the show." She thought as she walked over to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water.

"Hmmmm minty." Flynn said as he drank a glass of milk that was on the table. Raven raised an eye brow.

"Whats minty?" She asked.

"This milk I found on the table." He pointed back to the table that had milk all over the top. She shrugged as she got a towel and cleaned up the milk while Flynn drank the rest of the milk. Just there was a knock at the door.

"Flynn can you get the door for me while I finish cleaning this." she said as she walked over the sink to rinse off the milk before ringing it out again to finish what was left. Flynn walk over to the door and opened it up.

"What do you losers want?" he asked once he saw it was Deuce and Ty.

"Flynn!" Raven warned.

"Hey Raven. Hey shrimp." Ty said as he walked pasted Flynn.

"We came to watch the show with you guys since Rocky is one it." Deuce said as he plopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV just as the show started. They watched the fist dance and saw that CeCe was up with Rocky, but she looked like she was trying to get something off her wrist then gave up and began to dance along with the others. Then it clicked.

"_Oh my god! Those are mom's handcuffs_." She thought as she watched the TV.

"Whoa whats CeCe doing on the show. For someone who isn't on the show she is on the show." Ty said as he got to the edge of the couch. Raven looked over to the dark skinned boy with a look that said you cant see that she is handcuffed.

"Sure she has time to dance on TV, but she doesn't have time to pick up a pack of bacon." Flynn said from his spot of a black bean bag chair. They looked back at the TV and saw CeCe and Rocky where not dancing with the others as they where trying to see how to get off the handcuffs.

"Breakfast is not a bag of vomit." Flynn said as he pulled a handcuff key from this pocket. Raven got up and took the key from him.

"Guys can you watch Flynn while I run down to the station and uncuff them please." Raven pleased to her two friends.

"Sure." Ty said as he went back to watching the show. Rave nodded and she grabbed her light gray surf bag and walked out the apartment.

~ twenty minutes later~

Raven walked into the studio just as the show finished up. As soon as the buzzer sounded Raven ran over to CeCe and Rocky.

"Hey guys I have the key." she said as she dropped her bag and pulled out the key from her pocket.

"Thank god we have been trying to get it open forever." Rocky said as she held out her arm which made CeCe do the same thing.

"Yeah, that is because she thought there was a secret button to open them." CeCe as she looked at her best friend as her sister freed them.

"There you go. Better?" she asked as she took away the cuffs and the girls rubbed their wrist.

"Yeah." Rocky said with a smile.

"Much. God how I missed you wrist." CeCe said still rubbing her wrist. As Raven looked at the cuffs.

"CeCe your wrist didn't go anywhere and you know you guys will have to buy mom a new pair of cuffs because these are way beyond nicked and scratched." she said showing them the cuffs.

"Yeah, I know we will once we get out first paychecks." CeCe said made a face.

"Now lets get out of here." She said and began walking out with the girls behind her talking about how cool there first day was.

A/n: ok this chapter is done so I will be working on chapter 3 now. Sorry for those who like/love Justin Biber I don't like him. I have listen to his whole cd that my friend had and by the end I walked to make my self def so I could never he him again. My friend Anna said that Rihanna sounded like Justin. I was like I don't know if that was an insult to Rihanna or a complement to Justin. Sorry just not my kinda guy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry about the lack of updates, but work has very busy so I have been work 8-10 hours. So I have been trying to write some of these on my iphone and then emailing it to my computer so if the spacing is off I'm sorry. It hard to fix on the computer. Also when I get home from work add its late I have been getting on .com. Yeah I know lame, but I love it.

Thanks to LillyNBlossum45, CatLover1515151515, and wildflowersneverwilt. Also the cat midnight is based on my own little black cat midnight. She is very comical so I thought I would add her in the story. She is not been changed what she does and how she does it will be just like that in the story so I hope you like her. Ok on with the story.

It has been a couple of weeks since Raven had to go unlock CeCe and Rocky after one of Rocky's rare schemes had a slight set back since she didn't know that handcuffs had keys to unlock them. Raven walked down the hall dressed in only black happy bunny pajama pants that says 2 cute 2 talk 2 you and a black hoodie with happy bunny saying cute, but psycho things even out her hair was left down and messed up as she had been woken up from her nap by some noise. Once she reached the living room with all the commotion she saw her mom, CeCe, and Rocky rolling around on the floor with a lot of bills on the floor with them. Flynn was standing off to the side with a look on his face that pretty much read 'what is wrong with you people.' the same look as Rave had now. Finally Georgia sat up.

"There is this voice in my head that is saying that I am not being a responsible parent." she spoke. Flynn walked up to her.

"Its not a voice. Its ME!" she yelled and pointed at himself.

"Yeah mom, I'm beginning to think that I am the only normal one in this family." Raven piped in.

"Hey what about me." Flynn asked.

"You are obsessed with bacon I don't think that would could as normal Flynn." She told him. As Georgia got off the floor.

"Im sorry Raven did we wake up?" she asked as she walked over to Raven.

"No, its alright." she said as she mother put a hand to her forehead.

"Well your fever is not down yet. You how to do you feel? Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked taking her hand away.

"I'm ok stomach still feel like its on a roller costar, but you can held to work. I don't really need anything." she said with a small smile. Georgia nodded and walked over to the front door, grabbed her cop hat, put it on, and then turned to the girls.

"You know you two have a decent about of money. I think its time for both of you to open bank accounts. Try the bank of sixth street that one hardly ever gets robbed." She as opened the door and walked out. The girls began to pick up their money when CeCe stopped.

"Flynn cough it up." she said as she looked at Flynn who was walking away with his black fedora. He turned around and gave CeCe another look.

"Fine." he said as he picked up his fedora and some of the money fell from his head onto the floor.

"Well I see you two have this under control. I am going back to bed." Raven said as she turned around and walked back to her room not leaving them any time to answer. Once Raven entered her room she closed her door and took a good look around her room. With its dark hard wood floors and light purple walls covered in posters of Amy Lee, BoA, Ayumi Hamasaki, Buck-Tick, and Ke$ha. Straight ahead several small black book cases filled with her favorite books. The Harry Potter saga, Twilight saga, House of Night Saga, Pretty Little Lairs saga, Japanese poetry books, Halloween poetry books, Books on Ancient Egypt, books on the paranormal such as what place or city/town has what ghosts, Sookie Stackhouse southern vampire mystery saga, and also book about fork lore from around the world. Next to the book cases was a small black desk with a silver HP Pavilion dv7t Quad 17'' screen laptop that her dad had gotten for her birthday. Next on the desk was a gray and dark blue HP deskjet 940c printer that was hooked up to the laptop. On the next wall was a window with a mainstays casual canvas thermal black curtain panel pulled over the window to keep out the sun. Next to that was silver medium office star TV stand with a Ivew 1800Hd HDMI Upsacling Dvd player w/DIV & karaoke and playstation 3 a bunch of C.O.D, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, and the Sims3 games on the top of the stand. The next to levels and another small black bookcase was cove in movie like the underworld saga, Harry potter saga, twilight saga, True Blood seasons 1,2,3, and The Secret life of the American Teenager seasons 1,2, and 3,(only American movies and tv shows she has), Miku Hatsune 39's Giving Days, Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, Pony on the cliff by the Sea, My Neighbor Totoro, Castle in the Sky, My neighbors the Yamadas, Princess Mononoke, Evangelion:2.22 you can (not) advance, Spirited Away, Howl's moving castle, Tales from Earthsea, The Cat Returns, Kiki's Delivery Serivce, Whisper of the heart, Castle in the sky laputa, and Omoide poro poro (original Japanese and English Dub not the disney version because they kids in them are annoying.) along with a bunch of animes seasons such as bleach, inuyasha, naruto, sailor moon, and many more. On the next wall was a black Shantou Eastern Queen sized Bed its was molded after the beds in china very low to the ground a small blocks on each condor of the bed holding it up. Apon the bed was home flocked comforter with dark purple sheets (bella's bed set in twilight.) Raven walked over to her unmade bed and laid back down. Covering herself she turned over and looked at the pillow next to her where midnight was. She reached over and ran a hand down midnight's back. The cat opened her eyes and let out a little sound that sounded like some sort of meow squeak. Then curled up again and went back to sleep. Raven smiled and she pulled her covers closer and closed her eyes.

A/n: ok that was chapter 3 so I hope it was good now I have started chapter 4 so I hope you will like it and I hope that I will get it out later today or maybe Friday after I get home from work or something. Also Raven's room is based on my own room only I have white walls with dark green carpet. I know its stupid, but I couldn't think of anything that would be a good room so I just looked around at mine and was like its better than nothing so sorry that is not very good.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Ok here is chapter 4 so I hope you like it. Sorry about the new chapter alerts if anyone has those. One of my friends had texted me and told me that there where no quotation marks and I forgot that when I save my chapters as html that they don't show up so I had fix it. Also sorry for no updates in a while because it was easter week so I was working around the clock and then after that I just wanted to sleep when I was off so sorry guys I'm back. Also they had opened a new store so a lot of people went to help out and then other person was sent to the hospital for a gloater so I had to be on nights and its hard for me to switch from opening to close.

Also I want to send love and thanks to all how reviews, favorite, and story alert this story. So thanks so much it keeps me going.

~2 days later~

Raven was woke up once again, but only this time it was to the front door closing along with two very happy preppy voices she knew that didn't come from her family. She sat up, pushed the bedding away from her, and stood up. She looked back at midnight who was just finished stretching and began to follow her owner off the bed. Raven looked in her small mirror by her bed and look at herself. She had her dark hair pulled up into a messy loose bun. She look at down at the black perfect rib-knit tank top and her white destination graphic Bermuda short with laguna beach on the left leg side. She turned back to her bed and got her dark gray California sun hoodie with California in white and sun in a pale yellow with pale yellow birds flying in the back ground from her headboard and slipped it on as she made her way out of her room. Once she got to the living room she stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw was blond hair, pink jacket, and a whole lot of sparkles. There was no way in the world that CeCe got the Hessenheffers twins to baby sit because she was too sick too. She was in the last few days. She walked into the kitchen to see that Gunther and Tinka leaning over the counter with Flynn in front of them.

"Hows my strudel?" Gunther asked with a confident smile on his face. Flynn looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Flakey, nutty, and gooey in the middle kinda like you two." he said as he put his fork down. As Raven spoke.

"Flynn did you eat anything other than strudel for dinner?" Raven asked looking at her little brother trying her best to ignore the dippy smile that was on Gunther's face.

"Hey Bay-Bee!" he said as he walked over to Raven and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at his arm and then back at him

"Take it off or I'll break it off." She said as she walked away.

"No, I just got Blondie here to make me something since you where taking a nap," He said as he went for another bit, but Raven took the plate from him. "Hey!"

"No more until after dinner. I can whip up a quick chicken strew and where is CeCe she is supposed to be watching you?" she asked as she walked over to the fridge and took out some chicken she had been marinating for twenty four hours.

"I thought you where sick that is why CeCe asked us to sit your baby while she took her friends out." Tinka said as her and Gunther walked to where Raven was as she placed a big pot on the stove with water in it. Raven moved over to the cabinet and took out a jar of rue and placed three tablespoons of it in the boiling water as she turned in the chicken she took out.

"I was, but I just wanted a few more days of no school and work." She said as she got a big knife from the drawer and began to cut up the chicken breast into cubes.

"Well then we will stay and help you. After all your are one day going to be my sister." Tinka said as she walked over to Raven. Raven stopped cutting and turned around to raise an eye brow at the blonde.

"You and I will never be sisters." she said as she went back to prepping the chicken.

"Oh such a shy little kitten don't worry I wont tell." she said making her weird Tinka face that was kinda scrounged up in I don't care kind a way as she turned at go into the living room with Flynn. Raven rolled her dark eyes and went back to making dinner. Less then an hour later every one was sitting down with their bowls of stew.

"Wow you know your way around a chicken that is good to know." Gunther said after everyone was finished.

"I don't want to know because if I ask it will end up with something gross from the old country." she said as she cleared the table.

"Well I wouldn't call killing your own chicken before cooking it gross." Gunther said with a flirt smile.

"I would" she said as she rinsed the dishes and then placed them into the dishwasher before closing it and turning it on.

"Nothing is weird about a man killing dinner for his wife to cook for their wonder family." he said. Raven turned to look at him.

"You know you are not in the old country and they we don't kill our dinner. We either buy it all ready made and ready for us or we buy it already kill and just cook it. Wonders of the 21st century." she said as she walked passed him.

A/n: ok that was chapter 4 I really hoped you like it even if I made it so short. Started working on chapter 5 so I hope to have that one out soon if working doesn't make me lazy as if did this time. If everything goes the way it should with the people back from the other store. Lol. So I hope to not be working past 9 again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry I have been getting lazy again, but if you want to know whats going on check my face book .com/! would have done live journal, but I never remember to update it. This I do because I love the games. Lol. Ok so add me with a message saying Shake it up sister so you can keep me on trace and all that good stuff. Also thanks for all the good reviews, fav, and alerts that you guys have done for this story and I hope to have more soon, Lol. So on with chapter 5

Raven stared at the coffee pot as it dripped the last few drops of its rich bitter goodness. She moved over to the cabaret by the fridge and got her favorite mug a petite black mug with white writing that said "How About A Nice Cup of Shut The F**k Up?" she always hid it from her mom because she knew she would get so mad. It was something her dad brought her for her last birthday. As she began pouring the coffee in the cup Rocky came in through the window from the fire escape.

"If you looking for CeCe she is still in bed." Raven said as she blew across her coffee mug in a temped to cool her beverage down before taking her first sip. Rocky looked over to the kitchen and looked at Raven's flared black work pants and burgundy polo work shirt.

"Thanks, going to work today?" she asked.

"Yeah, work 8-4 today so what are you and CeCe going to do today. It must be something big because its only 7:05." Raven said as finished off the last of the contents of her mug.

"Yeah she doesn't know it, but I am going to drag her to the senior center to help entertain them today." she replied with pride. Raven smiled as she raised out her mug.

"Rocky its good that CeCe has you as a best friend because you drag her into being a better person by helping others even if she doesn't want to." Raven said as she placed her mug upside down in the other sink.

"Yeah, she thinks she is a bad ass, but she is a total softy under all the insanity." She said with a nod.

"Yeah, you met my family so you know where the insanity comes from, but at lest we are not like Gunther and Tinka." Raven said with a shutter as she began to pull her long dark hair into a high pony tail with a black hair tie that was on her wrist.

"I know, thank god. So I'm going to go wake up CeCe so wish me luck." she said as she turned around and began to walk to CeCe's room.

"Luck!" Raven called as she walked into the living room, grabbed her Black Herotage Crest Daydreamer hand bag, and walked out of the house.

~A few hours later~

Raven was leaning against her register talking to her friend Anna. To most people Anna was a stereo type blond. Tall, really blond, pale skin, brown eye, and just a little bit dizzy.

"So how is CeCe liking her job?" Anna asked as she fixed her hair back into a ponytail.

"You know CeCe anything to be on camera. When we where younger she would always push Flynn out of the pictures so she could strike a better pose so that she took up most of the space." Raven replied as she laughed at the memories soon Anna joined in, but stop suddenly and just looked behind Raven with an eye brow raised. Raven looked confused so she turned around and found that Tinka and Gunther where walking up to her register in their all their glitter goodness carrying some shinny silver fabric in their hands.

"Hello bay-bee," Gunther said with cheesy smile. Anna stared to laugh. "I'm Gunther." he said as he struck his pose.

"And I'm Tinka." the blond beside him said as she struck the same pose.

"And we are the Hessenheffers." they said at the same time causing Anna to laugh even harder. Raven sighed.

"Do you two need anything?" Raven asked looking at the twins just wishing she could roll he eyes, but being on the clock they where customers and also one of the most valued. Too bad they only came on days when Raven worked.

"Well we need six yards of your shinny sliver fabric, but there is no one on there." Tinka said as she did her face scrunch.

"Ok, well follow me and I will set you up." Raven said as she turned off her register light while putting her register on lock mode an walked over to the left side of the store. Once there Gunther handed the fabric over with a smile on his face a mile wide.

"You know Shake it Up Chicago is hosting a dance-a-thation and we need pelages. We have on spot left saved for you." he said as he leaned on the counter as Raven began to cut the right amount of fabric. Raven stopped and gave them a look.

"You two do remember that my sister and her best friend are also on Shake it Up Chicago so you do know that I would be plaguing to what ever charity my sister is going right?" she asked as she tried off the fabric.

"Of course we know that she is on the show, but since we like you we wanted to ask." Tinka said as she took the fabric from Raven.

"Thanks, but no thanks will that be all for you?" she asked as she tucked some lose hair behind her ear.

"No, that will be all for this department." Tinka said as her and her brother walked off. Raven sighed as she placed everything back in its place and walked back over to her register.

"What is with those two?" Anna asked as she fixed her ponytail with her ever popular orange hair tie.

"I don't know they are from some country that on one, but them can pronouns. They are weird as you can see and they are in my sister grade. The rest you saw." She said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, very glittery and shiny. The guy looked very into you." Anna said as she tuned to look at her best friend.

"He hits on every girl. I think he is hoping to finally get a date or something. I guess it's the old asked very girl until you get that one yes." she said as she rolled her eyes. To her Gunther was pathetic. Hell Deuce and Ty are less pathetic if you can believe it." she said with a laugh and Anna joined. Even if Anna wasn't home schooled she knew who all the gang was after about three years of being Raven's best friend. Plus she also made the mistake of buying something from Deuce. Raven felt that she should have warned Anna about him and his bag of 'Tricks' better before that happened.

"Yeah, well at lest they can get a girl unlike that guy. I got a feeling that sooner or later that he will come out of the closet." Anna said as she tuned from the window to look at her friend. Raven was shocked and her face well showed it.

"You don't think…" She asked. Anna nodded.

"Come on Rae cant you see it. The way he dresses, talks, and looks with all that hair products. I mean he was wearing way more in his hair then you, me, and his sister combined." Anna said as she listed things off on her fingers.

"Anna come on my little brother uses more hair gel then CeCe or me." Raven cut her friend off.

"Oh yeah good point. Well then we will have to wait and see then." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah we can." She said as two girls came up to their registers dressed in black pants and burgundy polo shirts. They turned off their lights, pulled out their register sheets, and began to count every coin and bill in her register. After counting everything twice, copying everything down, signed it and waiting for her replacement to sign to verify as the witness.

"Finished?" Anna asked as Raven took the paper and met up with her friend.

"Yeah, come on lets get out of here." She said as they walked into the break room and to their lockers for there bags.

"Hey, wanna go to the mall? There are this really cute jeans that came in this week at Hollister." Anna said with a smile as they walked out of the building.

"Wish I could, but I have to get back and watch Flynn because mom is going to work and CeCe and Rocky have there Dance-a-thation thing and I wanted to plague something before they go to practice. Maybe in a couple of days. Beside those jeans better be wroth it if they coast $65. So my ass better look hot in them." she said.

"Girl, your ass looks hot in everything. So you know they are wroth it. See ya." Anna said as they parted way to walk to their homes.

A/n: ok there was chapter 5 and I already got a page done of chapter 6 so I hope I can get that up soon. Luv ya guys. Once again thank you for all you done for this story with out you I may not have gone this far and I hope I can make this story way better for you guys to keep you coming back. ALSO I am going to skip over the dance thing because I don't see how I can do anything with that.


	6. Im NOT Dead Yet

Hey guys just wanted to let you know I'm not dead and neither is this or any other story I'm writing. A lot has happened

1. I switch to At&t U verse because it was cheaper than Cox and I was locked in the contract for 2 years. It SUCKED the internet kept dropping whenever I tied uploading anything to any site I was on so I'm back with Cox. Lesson learned cheaper isn't always better.

2. I have started my own Business called My Beauty Bath where I make handmade bath and beauty products. So far I'm working on soaps and other bath stuff, but I hope to get some beauty products up. All my items are 100% cruelty free and not tested on animals… unless it's a pet product like shampoo.

3. On top of my own business I still work a full time job so 40 hours a week 8-5 I work.

4. I Still work on my cosplay/makeup channel

5. I'm also writing a book about Makeup/Cosplay tips and tricks to makeup last and I also I cover skin care which is a huge part in making makeup last and helps you age gracefully

So yeah it's been crazy, but I didn't forget about this or any other story so I will be updating, but as for this story I won't be going past the first season because I feel like I have enough play room to really make them come together in a realistic way without being all out there.


End file.
